


suga has a thing for thighs

by psychhe



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots :P [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, it's implied - Freeform, kags is in it for just a sec, kuroo is single and sad about it, sorta flips pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychhe/pseuds/psychhe
Summary: Daichi and Suga meet when Suga gets a new student, that student having moved schools because of stuff that the police are involved with and investigating. They get to know each other a bit over the time it takes to help the student get settled, and both Daichi and Suga begin to realize that they have a crush on the other.However, neither do anything to further their attraction, thinking that after the situation with the student was taken care of they'd never see each other again. That is until the day that they meet at a bar that they were each attending separate gatherings at.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Yachi Hikota
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots :P [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052591
Kudos: 15





	suga has a thing for thighs

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first time posting anything on ao3, even though this is the main website i use to read fics on. i am basically just copying and editing this from my book on wattpad (my user is psychhe_, the book is haikyuu oneshots), and moving them over here. this is from a oneshots book i wrote/am writing, and this is just the first chapter. but because i don't feel like making multiple chapters on this, i'm just gonna post them individually. so yeah, enjoy :)  
> (tw: there are very very brief mentions of physical and mental/emotional abuse, but it's not a center point at all throughout the oneshot. it's not very much at all, but i'd rather be safe than sorry) (this is marked as teen and up audiences because of swearing and talk of mature things)  
> (i'm also definitely not reliving my fifth grade year through Suga's class because i miss simpler times)

Sawamura Daichi is a simple man. He has a simple job, being a police officer who specializes in cases that have to do with children, but living in a small, simple town that doesn't have much crime to begin with.

He lives in a simple apartment, not small, but not big enough to house more than a couple at a time. He doesn't have many friends, but the ones he does have—Kuroo, Asahi, Bokuto, and Ennoshita—he's very close to. Most of them work in the same field he does. He goes about his day, trying not to bother anyone if he doesn't need to, as well as trying to create a nice and peaceful community for everyone.

;

Sugawara Koushi is a simple man. He lives a content life of repetitive days. He wakes up, gets ready for work, has breakfast, picks up coffee from a little shop, and goes to work. He spends the day with his class of fifth graders, and when they leave at 3:30, he stays for another two hours before going home and having dinner. He'll grade some work, watch some TV, before getting ready for bed. Repeat. The days go on like this, with only small things ever changing. He'll go for a walk, or go to bed early. Maybe he'll go on a hike with a couple friends, or read a book. Even the "exciting" parts of his day aren't exciting to anyone but himself.

Weekends aren't much crazier. The main difference being that he doesn't have to go to work. Still though, he does work from home; he doesn't seem to realize when he can and/or should take a break.

He repeats the same things daily, and that's how it's been for years. The same repetition, the same routine.

Sure, it gets boring sometimes, but he's used to it. He doesn't mind living like that, and most of the time he doesn't imagine another way for him to live. _Most_ , of the time that is. 

A couple of the times that that changes, are when his fifth graders start asking him questions about his life. Things that he doesn't realize he can actually _have_.

It starts out with simple questions like: "Do you have a pet?"

No, he doesn't—his building doesn't allow them. He answers the question as such.

But overtime, the questions build up; they become more and more personal, but you can't really blame his students. They are curious creatures at a point in their life where everything is interesting for no reason at all. And there is no way they could know what these questions are doing to Koushi.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" one girl from the third row asks excitedly.

Koushi responds, "No, I don't." This answer seems to make the little girl giggle happily, though for a reason Suga couldn't quite place. Maybe if his head wasn't in the clouds, as it happened to be in that moment. 

He searched his desk for a paper that a student was missing while half-heartedly listening to the class talk. "Really?!" one student says in disbelief. "But you're so nice and smart!"

Koushi smiles at this, as this is one of the reasons he became a teacher. No, not for the compliments. But for the students whos' minds work in such simple, amusing ways. Where the nice, smart teacher should have a partner for no other reason than he deserves one for being nice, and smart.

His students come to learn, and when they are done, they talk to him about themselves and what they like. They talk to him about their lives and their pets and their siblings and their friends.

He loves his students as if they were his children, and in a lot of ways he _treats_ them like his kids. After all, they are the closest thing he's got to family. And his class really is like a big family of twenty-six 10 and 11-year-olds, plus one 28-year-old dad. 

Even the students seem to agree. Everyone is basically friends; no one is rude to one another, the closest thing being sarcasm or light teasing. 

Everyone has their quirks and flaws, which makes it even more like family. Matteo almost always blurts out what he thinks is the right answer to questions—and they are almost always wrong.

Maiya doodles on the empty parts of her assignments, including the part meant for you to show your work and/or use as scratch paper. Every single time she has to ask for a piece of notebook paper to use instead, because there is no longer room, and eventually, Suga just bought her a notebook for her to draw in when she felt like it. A classic quote from Maiya would be: "Well, I drew on my paper in the spot to write my work, but it's a _really_ good drawing and I don't want to erase it."

Sugawara loves his class with all of his heart, but he can't get the question: _"Do you have a girlfriend?"_ out of his head.

He, of course, is gay and doesn't _want_ a girlfriend, but he can't seem to come up with any one solid reason for not wanting a boyfriend.

 _I don't want anyone to take time away from my job._ That most likely won't happen. He has more free time than he thinks, he just uses it all for doing extra work. And even then, after school he has a set routine of when to do grading, and when he can do random stuff. That random stuff doesn't have to be watching reruns of bad tv shows.

 _It could be expensive to have a partner_. I mean, that's not wrong, but a relationship is a two way street. It won't just be one side buying everything and the other living lavishly. Both sides will be pitching in, and if anything, it could be _less_ expensive.

His mind continues to supply reasons he shouldn't have a partner, and proceed to get completely decimated by good reasoning that prove his answers wrong.

After a bit of time had passed, the school day ended. His students shuffled out the doorway and into the halls, leaving Koushi alone in the classroom with nothing but him and his thoughts. He shook his head and sat down, trying to get some grading done before he goes home. _Spoiler alert: He doesn't get much done._

At about 4:00pm, 30 minutes after school let out, a familiar face stepped into his classroom. "H-Hi, Koushi," a tremulous voice called from the doorway. He looked up from his computer and was met by his small friend and coworker Yachi standing just inside the room with a wad of papers in her hands. Behind her seemed to be a man, but Suga couldn't be sure.

"Hi Hitoka, is there something you need?" he asks sweetly. He met Yachi when she became a secretary at the school they both work at, and he developed a soft spot for her after seeing how nervous but excited she was to be there.

"U-um yes, we have some news about a new student that will be joining your classroom in a couple weeks," she answers.

"Oh, yes yes," he says, getting up and grabbing a chair. "Here, you can sit down and we can discuss."

She does as such, and then he sees the figure from the hallway walk into the classroom after her. Suga looks at the man, confused at what he was in there for, before his eyes landed upon his police badge, and suddenly his confusion multiplied, as well as having worry added on to it.

"This is Officer Sawamura Daichi, by the way!" Yachi squeaked, realizing she hadn't introduced them. The man—Sawamura Daichi apparently—gave a small smile and held out his hand. Koushi shook it and smiled back, albeit still worried.

The teacher sat back down and started, "Okay.. so what about this new student?"

Yachi paled, and replied, "Uh, it might be better if Sawamura-san explained."

Suga turned his attention to the officer, and in the few seconds before the man began talking, the he took in what he saw. Sawamura had brown hair, and matching brown eyes. They complemented the man's tan skin. Suga especially enjoyed observing his broad shoulders, sharp jawline, and _my god_ those thighs in that uniform.

Daichi cleared his throat, "The new student is involved in a..." he searched for an adequate word to use. "... unique, situation. Kageyama Tobio—He has a bit of a rough past." He pauses. "More than a bit, to be honest."

Koushi hesitated before saying, "What do you mean by that?"

Yachi looked away, and Sawamura took a deep breath before responding, "He grew up in a bad household. His parents died when he was very young, 4 years old actually, and he and his older sister were put into the care of their aunt and uncle. They.... weren't great people.

"The police in the town they lived in got a call a couple months ago from a neighbor after Miwa—Tobio's older sister—ran away and told the neighbor to call the police. The police investigated, and found Tobio hiding in a closet and his uncle drunk in the living room. They arrested the uncle and called child services. The two kids are now living in a foster home downtown."

Koushi covered his mouth with a hand, "Oh my god." He looked over at Hitoka, who's eyes were brimming with tears. He could see now why she didn't want to be the one to say it.

Daichi continued, "The aunt still hasn't been found, and we can't say for certain that she isn't a danger to both Tobio and Miwa. That's why I'm here."

Suga didn't say anything for a moment. "Okay.. Okay. What can I do and what should I expect?"

The group of them went over what things could be done, and what might help Tobio.

"He is used to school and can socialize. He isn't great at either, but neither are caused by his situation. That is something that you'd probably be used to, and that's a big thing you can help with. Mainly focus on making him comfortable here, and me, Yachi-chan, and my partner can take care of most of the rest," Sawamura explained. "I've talked to Tobio a bit, and he's a good kid. Funny too. He doesn't talk much but from what he did say, he likes volleyball and milk and the color orange."

The officer told Suga that he'd be he'd be coming to check up on how Tobio is doing every couple days. He left his work number with Koushi so if something happened with Tobio he could come rushing down to the school, or if he was too busy, he could send his partner Kuroo Tetsurou.

He left after explaining the finer details of the situation.

Koushi looked at Yachi who had been sloppily trying to wipe the tears from her face, leaving red marks and a little bit of runny mascara.

Suga walked over and rubbed her back. "It'll be alright. He is in a foster home now and Sawamura said that he knows the family. He is much safer now and I'm sure he'll fit right in with my class," he said as he comforted her. "And, if you want, we could go get ice cream. _And_ you could talk about Kiyoko," he finished in a sing-song voice.

She looked at him with big glistening eyes and said, "But you probably have better things to do then hang out with me. Don't you have any work to do? Or maybe you want to hang out with someone else instead of listening to me be emotional."

Suga chuckled and replied, "We're friends. Friends hang out and listen to each other's problems."

She sniffled. She didn't say anything for minute before wrapping her arms around Suga's waist and whispering with a teary voice, " _I don't deserve you_."

Koushi giggled and let go of her. He packed up his stuff to leave before taking Yachi's hand and dragging her out of the classroom. He pulled her down to the office where her stuff was. He helped her get her stuff taken care, sign out, and get them both to his car in record time.

"But my ca–" the small secretary squeaked, being pulled away.

"Well will go get ice cream. You will decide if you want to have dinner with me. Then I will drive you home. Tomorrow morning I will leave early and come pick you up and we will go to work together," he interrupted. He had obviously already thought this out, though when he did it no one knows.

He did as he said. He drove her to the ice cream shop, then got dinner since it was at that point around 6:00. They ate together and he listened to her fawn about her girlfriend (Yachi will deny that she and Kiyoko are dating, but he knows), and finally drove her to her apartment.

;

Koushi arrived back at his apartment at around 8pm. His plan to cheer up Yachi had been a success, and now he finally had some time to just chill out around his apartment. Unfortunately, though he'd cheered up his friend, he himself still seemed to be down. He tried to tell himself that it was simply because he was tired after that long day and was just in need of some down time, but no matter how many times he said it he knew it wasn't that.

It may be true that he was tired, but he knew deep down that it was a mix of multiple things. The lack of control and inability to help Tobio with his situation, as well as what his students had said earlier. He couldn't do much to help Tobio which made him feel terrible. And, even though he knows it's irrational to be upset about something a child said to you, the question had hit something deep inside him that hadn't been addressed or thought about in years.

That being the loneliness he has felt without any person to spend his downtime with. He has friends, and that's possibly the only reason this hasn't come up sooner, but even with them, he has no one that he can just sit in silence with and be comfortable. No one to hold hands with when you just want to touch; no one to cuddle when it is cold at night; no one to make coffee for in the mornings, or the other way around, after a long night.

Before now, he'd gotten so used to the loneliness that it hadn't affected him much. But now, he had almost everything he wanted in life; a stable job, a good group of friends, an apartment to himself, and he's a teacher to top it all off. He had his dream job, despite the pay. He had everything. _Almost_ everything, actually. He'd always dreamed of getting married and having his own kids, but that was never an option really.

As a teen, he was so focused on school work in order to hopefully get a scholarship, and his part-time job in his free time in case the scholarship didn't work out. And when it didn't, he put every ounce of his money into college, and moved in with his friends Oikawa and Akaashi a couple towns over so he wouldn't have to pay a full rent. He then as a young-adult focused on his school again, training and learning to be a teacher. He got a job as a daycare assistant, and would help out with the children when he could.

And years later, when he finally got a job as a teacher for a elementary school and now had an actual job, he started adding to his savings to get his own apartment, just as Akaashi had done just months before. He eventually did it, and got his own apartment. He made new friends, one he met at work, Yachi, and one he met at a local coffepe shop, Yaku.

He cut contact with his parents, and lived his life as a teacher in a small sized town with a new class of kids each year, a group of loving and loyal friends, and his very own apartment.

The point of me telling you this is to get the point across of how little time he had to find a boyfriend. As a teen and college student, he was too focused on school and his job, and when he finished college, he began looking for a job. And when he finally found one, he saved up to get an apartment, and started figuring out how he wanted to teach and what was the most effective way to reach his students. 

And here we are. Koushi has everything he's ever wanted, other than someone to love and love him back.

That door has been closed for so long, and the one time he did have a boyfriend in high school, he quickly found out that it wasn't what he needed nor wanted at the time. 

But now—now that door can be opened; there's nothing stopping him from finding a boyfriend. And that is _terrifying_ to Koushi. What is even more terrifying is that he might actually _want_ it.

He realizes that he is one of the only members of his friend group who don't have a partner. Keiji is getting married soon, Tooru has Iwaizumi who he still seems to deny being in a relationship with, Yachi is in the beginnings of her relationship with Kiyoko, and Yaku has Lev to pine over. 

But Koushi? He only figured out that he might want something like that today. He doesn't even have feelings for anyone.

Suddenly memories of the officer rushed into his head, and he realized that might not be true. That man was most definitely Koushi's type, and he hadn't even realized he had one. That officer created Koushi's type from nothing, and that's a heavy feat.

 _But he was definitely straight_ though, Koushi thought. _I mean, probably. And even if he does like guys, that doesn't mean I'm his type. I mean, I have gray hair at age 28 for god's sake!_

He scolded himself for thinking about relationships and himself, instead of doing something productive.

He decided to stop thinking about his love life and possible suitors, and instead get some work done. He definitely had unfinished work from the day because of all the things that occurred—his head being in the clouds, the officer coming in, cheering up Yachi, and having an crisis about being single.

After a couple hours he went to sleep and dreamed dreams of fluffy pillows, cuddly cats, and a certain police officer with exquisite thighs. ;)

;

A few weeks passed, and in them a number of things happened. Koushi was introduced to Tobio a bit before the boy started attending school. Tobio's first day came and went. Daichi and Koushi got more and more used to working with each other, as well as each other's presence—though that definitely did not limit the awkward moments. 

And now here we are.

Daichi is out at a local bar with some friends from the precinct and he drew the short stick—designated driver of the night. He even got the pin and sticker, courtesy of Bokuto who had been all to excited to share his creations. Said creations were to notify the bartenders not to let him drink.

Back where Koushi is, he's being pulled out of his house by Tooru, Yachi, Keiji, and Yaku to a bar downtown, despite his protests. He just wants to drink wine and watch shitty reality TV on a Saturday night.

;

"Sorry bro—you gottta go by the stickks. They don't liee," Kuroo informed Daichi in an attempt to make him feel better. With Kuroo's words slightly slurred due to being one of the first people to begin drinking, he said, "Heyy, y'know what? Maybe you'll meet your SOULMATE tonighht and thenn _you'll_ have the last laughh."

Daichi patted his coworker's arm and replied a simple, "Yeah I'm sure."

Kuroo began talking again. "I wish I would meet my soulmate already," he pouted. "I meeeann, I'm not _too_ hung up on not having a boyfriend, but I amm kinda lonelyy." He put his head down on the bar. "You and me—we're the last ones of the group that aren'tt in a rellationshipp." He waved over towards where the rest of their friends were standing. "I meann, Asahi—that god damn giant—has the little demon boyfriend. Then Bokuto has his husbandd, ane Ennoshita has the one.." he thought for a moment before turning to Daichi for an answer. "What was his boyfriend's name again? The skinhead guy with tattoos?"

Daichi thought for a moment before telling Kuroo, "I think his name is Tanaka or something, but all I really remember is when Ennoshita says _'Ryuuuu'_ when he's on the phone. I don't really know to be honest."

Kuroo moved on quickly and went on about how everyone has someone but them.

"—and I don'tt know but, I had this onee fortune teller in Vegass a couuple years agoo tell me that my soullmate is a guy that's a year younger then me, is 5'6, and has longger haiir than mee. Bbut at thiis point I'm kindaa giving up on thatt.." he hiccuped from either alchohol or crying, but it was impossible to tell which.

Daichi rubbed his drunk friend's back, responding, "I'm sure you'll find the one some day." He was going to try and let Kuroo down slowly by somehow telling him that fortune tellers are frauds, but his eyes caught a color that he'd come to love—silver.

His eyes darted to find where the color had come from, and once he found the source, his face immediately flushed pink.

Kuroo looked at him and said, "Why is your face so flushhed? You'rre not 'sposed to be drinkingg," he scolded, even daring to wag his finger at Daichi.

Daichi barely heard him in his attempts to compose himself.

;

Koushi was still trying to get his friends to let him leave when they walked into the bar. The bar isn't anything fancy—just a small one with a good but underpaid DJ, a guy named Firefly, as well as one of their bartenders who'd famous for being super flirty, Terushima. Then there are just a couple booths and tables spread out around the place.

"—I'm sure you guys can find a way to have fun without me, cause I don't really feel like drinki—," his eyes suddenly caught a familiar pair of arms attached to a certain cop. Yes, his arms. Suga immediately straightened up and said, "Actually nevermind. I think I need to get out more anyways so this is a good opportunity."

Tooru caught whiff of his change in attitude and quickly looked around the bar for who Koushi was staying for. He'd done this himself too many times to not recognize what was going on. His eyes scanned around the poorly lit room, but before he could find the culprit, his eyes caught a group of familiar people.

"Hold on—is that Koutarou?" Tooru pointed.

The group looked over. Keiji was the first to speak up. "I did mention that Kou and his other cop friends were coming here tonight to, right?"

Tooru waved the statement away. "Doesn't matter anyways. Let's go say hi!" he dragged Suga and Keiji by the arms, leaving the shortest of the group to run after them.

They all made their way to the group, weaving through the crowd of people. "Koutaro!" Tooru called. The owl-looking man looked toward where the sound came frm and his face lit up in a grin when he saw Keiji. 

"Keiji! Tooru! Hi! I forgot what time you said you were coming so we all got here early I guess." Bokuto informed.

"Oh no, that's not your fault. We were late because someone" Tooru looked at Suga dramatically. "didn't want to come."

Koushi protested, lying, "Hey, in my defense, I had papers to grade."

Yachi called him out on his lie from somewhere behind the wall of tall men. "No you didn't! I made sure of it!"

Tooru realized he was standing in front of her and moved to the side slightly.

When Bokuto saw her he exclaimed loudly, " _*inhale*_ YACCHAN YOU CAME TOO!" Heads swiveled in their direction to see what the ruckus was.

One head in particular was the extremely drunk Kuroo. He looked up to see what Bokuto (he'd know that voice anywhere) was yelling about. His eyes caught a glimpse of someone he was sure he'd seen before. Silver hair, brown eyes, and a small mole beneath the eye.

As he had been doing with all of his problems that night, he looked to his partner and friend Daichi to answer his question. "Heyy," he poked the tan man's buff arm. "You see thatt one guyy with ssilvver hairr?" he asked him.

"Mhmm. What about him?" Daichi asked cautiously. He had shown a picture of Suga toKuroo before so he'd know who Tobio's teacher was should he ever have to go in Daichi's place, but he was unsure whether or not Kuroo knew he had a crush on Suga.

"Hee loooks soo familiar, but I can'tt remember whhere I've seen himm before."

Daichi decided to just give in. "He is Tobio's teacher, remem—" he got cut off by Kuroo's sudden realization.

"THAT'S WHO HE LOOKS LIKKE. HE LOOKSS LIKE THE ONEE TEACHER! Y'KNOW TOBIOO'S TEACHER. YOU SAID HE WASS NICCE AND MEE AND ASAHI PLACED A BETTT ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU AKS THE GUUY OUT! SOO GLAD I REMMEMBER!" he exclaimed very loudly.

Daichi's face flushed bright red as a couple of heads steadily turned their attention from Bokuto to Kuroo. He glared pointedly at Asahi who mouthed, _'Please don't kill me'_.

Daichi then looked towards Bokuto who, thankfully, was still talking loudly enough to the point where some people were too focused on what he was doing to notice Kuroo's loud outburst.

However, as his eyes drifted, they locked with Suga's, who had heard something along the lines of 'Tobio's teacher', 'placed bet', and 'the guy out'.

They stayed frozen for a second before they realized what they were doing. They both blushed furiously and looked away.

"Koushi? Why are you blushing?" Tooru scanned the crowd again, now remembering what he had been doing before he saw Bokuto. Suddenly he heard Yachi saying someone's name.

"—wamura! Hey! Sawamura!" she called to Daichi, beckoning him over. Tooru and Keiji looked over to where she was looking, not catching the panicked look on Suga's face.

Daichi heard his name being called and assumed someone need a ride home but was too drunk to drive themselves, but once he processed that it was Yachi's voice, he straightened up. He walked over to their group, trying not to look at Suga. _Task number 1 - failed._

He waved and greeted them, "Hey Hitoka! I didn't know you'd be here tonight."

She began by saying, "I came with a couple friends!" As she went through them she pointed to them. "This is Oikawa Tooru! He's a photographer." Oikawa waved pleasantly.

"You probably already know Keiji—Koutarou's husband." Keiji nodded politely.

She moved on to Koushi and Yaku. "You already know Koushi, and this is Yaku! He works at the best coffee shop in town!" He turned to her friends. "Guys, this is Officer Sawamura Daichi! We work together sometimes with kids with bad home situations or kids involved in illegal activities!"

Tooru, Yaku, and Keiji noticed how she said, 'You already know Koushi.'

Hmmm... _suspicious_.

They all went back to talking amongst themselves, but Tooru had an idea. It was plainly obvious after just a little bit of observation of the two. He'd come to the conclusion that Daichi and Koushi liked each other, but still hadn't made any moves. He decided to grab Yachi and Yaku, who didn't have anyone to flirt with at the moment, and get together and make a plan for how to get them to ask each other out.

;

"Okay, so maybe like, spill something on one of their shir—" began Oikawa before he had been interuppted.

Yaki cut in, "Nonono, too messy and too cliche."

Oikawa pouted for a moment before moving on. "Okay what about we get Koushi drunk—which has been our original goal for the night—and did you guys see the pin Sawamura was wearing? He's designated driver tonight and we didn't assign one for our group," he pointed out. "We could try and get Sawamura to drop Koushi home. That makes it so we weren't really meddling too much. And if one of them happens to confess their feelings that's on them."

They all looked at each other, silently debating. "Sounds good to me," they all said at once.

They then put their plan into motion, starting by buying Suga drinks one at a time over the course of an hour. Not super alcholic ones—at least not more than his regular drinks. They bought him his favorite drinks and whispered things in his ear like _, "Soo, do you have anyone you're interested in?"_ or _"Any guys here pique your interest?"_

Slowly but surely their plan started to work. Suga started slurring his words a little bit, and he started getting more loose-lipped, saying things like, "Y'know, I really think guys with—oh yeah byy the wayy I'm superr gay—guys with _*hiccup*_ brown hair and brown eyes and thick thighs are reallly attractiive."

The bartender Terushima got a lot of information about what Suga's type was as he blabbered away. Ehh, he's a bartender, it's a part of the job description.

Eventually the night came to a close and people began leaving the bar, either with a one-night stand, a group of friends, or a designated driver. Or of course by themselves if they are lonely. _(ha lOsers_. _)_

Daichi went and asked around for people who needed a ride home. He could six people besides himself into his SUV. He already coined Kuroo, Matsukawa, Oikawa, Futakuchi, and Lev, but he still needed one more person. He didn't have to look very hard, because Yaku came up to him dragging Suga along by the arm.

"Do you have room for one more? This is the drunkest I've seen him in a while," Yaku asked,

Daichi looked over Suga. His hair was a bit ruffled, yet still seemed styled nicely. His clothes—simple but stylish—looked like they had been twisted around a bit on his thin frame and had something spilled on them. His cheeks were a bit flushed from the alcohol, and he had a bright grin on his face. Daichi looked back at Yaku.

"Yeah, no problem. Though I'll need his address," he told the short man. _(don't tell yaku i called him short)_

"Thank you so much. He might be a bit difficult, though I imagine you can handle him, being a cop and all."

He smiled at Yaku and decided that now was as good a time as ever to leave. He went around and gathered up his pet drunks; Matsukawa, looking like he discovered the secrets to the universe; Kuroo, trying to read people's future; Oikawa crying because of Kuroo's prediction; Futakuchi getting annoyed by every little thing, though mostly by Lev playing with his shoe zippers.

And then there was Suga, the affectionate drunk.

Let's just say that Daichi's experience as a police officer definitely helped in this situation. He had a stern voice that scared all of his drunks into submission, and he had strong arms to grab onto the shirt collar of anyone who tried to run off.

He buckled them all into the car—Kuroo trying to reread Oikawa's future in the middle; Matsukawa sitting in between Futakuchi and Lev, in hopes of stopping Futakuchi from killing Lev; and Suga in the front passenger seat.

He dropped them off one by one. Lev and Matsukawa first, because they live only a block away from each other. Then Futakuchi and Kuroo who live in the same apartment building. (He had to help 3 out of the 4 of them to their door. Take your guesses as to who was okay to walk by themselves.) Then he drove to the opposite side of the city to drop off Suga and Oikawa. 

Suga's home was closer so he went first. They arrived at the apartment building and Daichi helped Suga get out of the car. He let the silver-haired male lean on him for support as they walked to his door. After a couple times of the two nearly falling over, or Suga starting to lean one way randomly, they eventually arrived at the door.

Suga suddenly turned around a blurted, "You're reeally reallyy hot and nicee and hot and damnn those thighs.." before proceeding to fall asleep where he was standing.

Daichi, even through his intensely flustered face, picked Suga up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom where he dumped the sleepy male on the bed, took his shoes off, and tucked him in. He got a glass of water and put it on the side table for when the teacher woke up.

He was still blushing from what Suga had said at the doorway, but was trying not to get his hopes up. He knew that his crush had been drunk when he said that, so he left a not, before leaving to take Oikawa home.

Here's the note:

_If you remember what you said last night and meant it, call me? If not I'm still open to doing so, this is just a lot more embarrassing. Maybe we could go out for dinner or get coffee sometime? Or just hang out? Lemme know :) - Sawamura Daichi_

;

The next morning Koushi woke up with a splitting headache. 

_How much did I drink last night?_ he thought. _Ughh, remind me to never do that again._

He put a hand over his eyes to block out the sun that was peeking through the windows. As his eyes adjusted, he looked around at his surroundings. He could barely remember anything from the previous night—only bits and pieces. He felt around the bed to make sure there were no dents or warm spots from another human being, possibly left from a one-night stand.

_None, good. But how did I get home? It couldn't have been Oikawa; he was plastered. Keiji left early with his husband to probably go and do the nasty. Maybe Yaku, though I thought he didn't have a car?_

He slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom after drinking some of the water that was on his night stand. He didn't know where it came from but he was happy to have it. He desperately needed to brush his teeth and take a warm shower. 

He got ready as he usually would on a Sunday morning/afternoon, seeing that it's almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon. He took a nice little shower after brushing his teeth and he did his skin care routine. He changed into some comfortable clothes, since he'd apparently fallen asleep in his clothes from the night before.

He chose a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt tucked in slightly. Nice and comfy. He went to the kitchen to make some food when he saw a pink sticky-note on the counter. He went over and looked at it before proceeding to regret all of his life choices.

_WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY??? AND OH MY GOD DID HE ASK ME ON A DATE?? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING??_

After a few minutes of barely breathing followed by kicking the air in frustration followed by sitting on the floor sulking, he picked up his phone to text Daichi.

_ Sawamura Daichi _

_heyy.. so i don't remember what i said last night so please clue me in to how this entire thing happened... also dinner sounds nice_

_you said, and i quote, "you're really really hot and nice and hot and damn those thighs.." before proceeding to pass out. i'm glad you'd like to get dinner with me cause this would have been a hell of a lot more embarrassing if you had said no_

_damn did i really say that? please tell me i didn't ... i meant it but why'd i have to say it!_

_you said and no take backs. also i'm glad you enjoy my thighs ;) i work quite hard on them. and apparently a couple of my friends made a bet on whether or not i would ask you out on a date.._

_the real important question: who won?_

_i think it was kuroo. y'know the one with the crazy bedhead and hyena_ _laugh?_

_yeah i remember him.. OH SHIT DOES THAT MEAN THAT WHEN HE WAS YELLING SOMETHING ABOUT 'tobio's teacher' YOU GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT THE BET CAUSE I REMEMBER THAT_

_yepp.. that was very embarrassing :')_

_i can imagine. what time and date should we grab dinner?_

_how about next friday at 7? i'll pick you up and take you to my favorite diner_

_sounds like a plan :)_

;

Two months have passed since that conversation. They went on their first date at the diner, and ended up kissing on their second date. They went on multiple small dates before Daichi decided to officially ask Suga to be his boyfriend. He of course said yes.

Yachi was the first to find out when she walked into Suga's apartment to deliver the work he left at the school, and ended up waltzing into a heated make out session between the two men. That's a story for the books for sure.

It's now April—almost the end of the school year _(i don't know how schools work in japan so just bare with me please)_ and it's almost the end of class. Most of the students are done with their schoolwork and have moved on to asking Suga questions.

"Do you like cats or dogs better?" asks one boy.

"Hmmm.. that's a hard one. I think I'd have to go with dogs," he responded.

The same girl as the first time asked, "Do you have a girlfriend now?" She for some reason seemed to be very curious about his love life.

Koushi smiled sweetly and replied, "No, I don't have a girlfriend.. Though I do have a boyfriend whom I love very much."

The entire classroom went quiet for a moment, before erupting into chaos. He calmed them down to the point where they were mostly just spewing questions—one being if they could see a picture of the two. He happily obliged, pulling up a picture of the two of them up onto the projector.

"What's his job?" asked another student.

Suga replied, "He's a police officer."

"OH MY GOSH COOL DOES HE HAVE A GUN?" asked an excited boy.

A small voice called from the back row, "Hey, isn't that Mr. Daichi?" 

Suga turned to see that it was Tobio who asked that. "Yep. The bell is going to ring in five minutes so you guys can start packing up to leave."

"Can we meet Mr. Daichi Mr Sugawara?" asked a student.

"Maybe, that depends on him." _*ding*_ He looked at his phone.

_new message from: Daich <3<3<3_

_hey, I'm at the front office of your school. here to pick you up._

Suga turned back to the class and asked, "He's at the front office right now. Would you guys like me to ask him to come down here before school ends?"

A chorus of yesses, pleases, and a single YESS erupted from the crowd. He sent a text to his boyfriend and soon after, someone knocked on the door to the classroom.

"IS THAT HIM?"

"I WANNA SEE?"

"Calm down please." He walked over and let him in. 

"This is Sawamura Daichi," he smiled.

Daichi just nodded but that's all he could manage before being bombarded with questions by 10 and 11 year olds. 

He answered as many questions as he could, but it was impossible to answer them all. He might've been literally trampled by students trying to get closer to him if the bell hadn't rang. He was quite literally _saved by the bell_.

After a couple minutes, all of the students had left the classroom. Daichi walked over to Suga and planted a short but sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You've got good kids. And I'm glad Tobio is feeling more comfortable in your class," Daichi said genuinely.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :), if you want to, check out my book on wattpad (again, it's haikyuu oneshots by psychhe_), which has this oneshot, as well as a couple others. they range from being around 1.5k to 6k words, if not more.  
> this was posted without being edited, but it should be decent enough.


End file.
